Together we will make him happy
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Cream is in love with Tails and wants to do anything to make him happy, but will she sacrifice her own happiness to do so. Oneshot


Together We Will Make Him Happy.

Cream was walking down one of the many halls aboard the Blue Typhoon as the group of Sonic and friends tried to help their new friend Cosmo. Her smile was wide and she hummed a happy tune as Amy passed moments after a rush of wind raced down the corridor. "Oh Sonic!" she yelled as she ran after him. Cream waited till Amy was out of sight until her smile turned into a frown and her tune into small mutters. The normally happy-go-ready rabbit was depressed and didn't know what to do. It wasn't because she didn't know what was making her sad, on the contrary it was that she knew that made her sad. Not only did she know it, but she was causing it. Cream was practically brooding when she heard another set of voices coming from around the corner. Her smile returned and so did her innocence and loving... at least their fakes.

"Oh Tails... whatever would we do without you as our captain" Cream heard Cosmo say before her and Tails came into view. "Awe Cosmo thanks. Hey there Cream" Tails said once he noticed Cream. "Hi Tails I was wondering if you..." Cream started to say but stopped herself with sadness pulling at her insides. "If you could tell me how to get to Amy's room, I got lost again" she said doing her best to fake innocent. "Uh sure Cream, just go down the hallway past the next two halls then take a left and it should be on your left, you were really close." He said with that half-smile that always made her feel better. Cream thanked Tails and once he and Cosmo were out of view she ducked into the next closet and cried a little. That half-smile she loved so much... was not going to be hers... and it was all her fault.

Ten minutes later Cream reemerged from the closet with her tears covered by another fake smile. She continued on towards Amy's room with no better idea in her confused head. She entered the room with her head held high in false, her smile was wider then the space ship they were on and just as fake as the palm trees on the deck. Amy wasn't there yet but Cream had nothing better to do and sat on the bed as her thoughts raced. "I love him so much... but it makes me hurt to love him." she said thinking out loud. Then a word that Cream had never been known to say before found its way across her lips, "Fuck" she said. The always polite rabbit girl had just dropped a swear. "Tails..." she muttered as she began to cry. Working her way back to her room Cream made sure to avoid anyone else that passed by. She finally arrived at her room but it wasn't safe, just as she entered she heard someone coming down the hall. "Well Cosmo I just had to crush up one of the fake emeralds down to its key components to..." was all Cream heard him say. She shut the door, engaged the lock, turned on some happy music, and then she cried...

Cream cried and cried, her normally tan fur turned a darker shade and her lips paled a little. "I brought this upon myself" she said before falling asleep, her tears still saturated the sheets of her bed. Cream stood naked in a field of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Cream kneeled down and tried to examine one of the flowers. Its' petals were amazing with so many colors it delighted her to see them. Then she was suddenly flying, high above the field and she saw that the flowers made a picture. Cream was there with Tails and they were kissing deeply, a wave of happiness swept her body but it was short lived. A breeze rattled the flowers and blew apart whole flowers leaving only shreds of petals behind. Cream was saddened by this but then she noticed there was another picture below the flowers. Tails was still there but in her place was Cosmo... and they looked even more happy than she and Tails had looked. Her vision turned dark and stayed that way for what seemed an eternity. Then a figured stepped out of the darkness. It was Cream... but she was just odd, her features were the same as the original but they for some reason gave off the feeling of un-trust, of danger, of horror.

"You want him don't you" sad the copy with venom dripping from her words. "I..." was all Cream could say as she seemed to lose her voice. "Too timid to ever speak out, enough, I've been good and I've been respectful but Tails will be ours, not hers" said the Cream that was turning from a normal appearance to one of pure darkness. Cream looked back into the swirling shadow of the figure that was herself. "I love him... and breaking up his relation ship will only make everyone unhappy, I love him too much to do that to him" Cream realized what she was saying and she liked it. "I love him... and I want him to be happy no matter what... my entire love for him means that no matter what I will stay by him... even if..." Cream sobbed a little here. "Even if he isn't with me!" she said defiantly to the shadow apparition in-front of her. The shadowy Cream tried to say something but it was quickly disappearing. Cream woke up as a light pierced the figure erasing the image from her mind. "I love him... but I won't be sad anymore. I will wait and if Cosmo makes him happy then i'm happy because he is happy. I wont hate myself for loving him and being a good friend, I love him..."

Cream felt a phantom pain in her heart later, when they were back home, mourning Cosmo's sacrifice. She walked over slowly to Tails as he sat in his workshop, so many things were covered in dust and many more things lay broken. Cream went over and found him asleep next to the small tree, the tree that had grown from Cosmo... Cream felt even more sadness as she looked at it but then something strange occurred. A petal drifted down and rested on Tails' head, then a wind from nowhere pulled it off and it came to rest in her hand. "I understand Cosmo, you love him too. Together we will make him happy." Cream said with a smile pulling at her lips. Maybe it was the wind, or maybe just a tremor from one of Tails' machines running in the background but Cream could of swore that for a second, just a second, that Cosmo's tree had nodded to her. "Together" she said before finding a blanket and covering Tails in it. "We will make him happy, together."

Somber yes I know but I felt I need to write this story... happy all the time can just become boring.

Good night, live life, and make somebody happy, together

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
